


Learning

by SecondSilk



Series: Summer [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Seachange (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert has some things to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

Rupert hid underneath the window as soon as he saw Miranda lead the two strangers into the house. Miranda had been behaving strangely since she got back from Uni, and he hoped to find out why.

He listened carefully to the speech about monsters and vampires. It wouldn't do be caught with only half the information.

"Cool," he said, when they got to the part about swords.

He didn't have time to move between the window opening and being dragged bodily through it. Miranda held him centimetres above the ground and glared.

He struggled, and understood what super-strength really meant.


End file.
